


After War stories - Wahl and Neinhart

by MarUmiWrites



Series: After War stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

Neinhart was in the battlefield, moving and hiding at the same time. Behind him, the worst scenario for Alvarez. Dragons in the sky, a four-winged creature which was 5 meters tall, a 3 meters tall fire demon, Acnologia... But Neinhart wouldn't stop to look at it or to help anyone. He needed to find Wahl. Even with that wounds who hurt like the deepest hell. He knew Wahl was alive. His historia told him without a word. Unlike Serena and Bradman's ones, Wahl historia was distracted in some ways. That means he was still alive.

 

\- Where are you,Wahl? - asked Neinhart, trying to find Wahl's magic.

 

Suddenly, Neinhart fell off a cliff. He hurt his leg, but that wasn't important. The metalic sound he listened when he touched the ground was way more important. Under him, half buried in the ground, was Wahl.

 

\- I found you! - said Neinhart with tears in his eyes.

 

Wahl didn't answer. He was unconscious. Neinhart tried to take him off the ground, but Wahl was too heavy with that armor he was wearing. Then, an earthquake removed Wahl from the ground. Neinhart looked at the top of the cliff. The biggest dragon he ever saw was there. The dragon was three times the size of a normal dragon. Thankfully, the dragon didn't see them and left. Neinhart charged Wahl in his back and searched a safe place. He found a cave where they could hide. Inside that cave, Neinhart removed the Alvarez marks of their bodies, and waited.

 

Hours later, a magic like the one Eileen used against Acnologia was used by someone somewhere. Wahl and Neinhart appeared in the same street Wahl fought against Laxus. Neinhart took Wahl to a backstreet. They needed to hide until it was safe for them. Three days later, a man found them, and took them to his house. Also, that man called a doctor for Neinhart.

 

\- Thanks for the help - said Neinhart to the man.

\- I needed to do that - answered the man -. Your friend looked dead until you told me he's a cyborg. I repaired him in the best way I can, but I can't assure nothing. How you two ended like that?

\- When that strange magic happened the first time, we appeared in the middle of the Alvarez soldiers. They... Made this to us.

\- You were trapped in the middle of that battle?

\- Yes, and I don't want to see an Alvarez soldier in the rest my life. I'm sorry, I can't pay for the pieces you needed to repair my friend.

\- Don't worry about that. I didn't need any piece.

\- Anyway, you saved us. Take my armor as payment. I don't need it anymore.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes. The Alvarez soldiers marked it with their emblem. I don't want to see it.

\- Don't worry. I'll take that armor.

\- Thank you.

\- What are you going to do when your friend recovers?

\- The thing we got planned. We will go to Magnolia and search for some work.

\- My sister rents apartments in Magnolia. I can tell her, and try to find a place for you two.

\- We don't need that.

\- You don't have money or a job. I want to help you. This is the only thing I can do, if you want to go to Magnolia.

\- Well, thank you.

\- I go to call my sister. Your friend is in the guests room.

 

The man left. Neinhart went to the guests room. Wahl was still unconscious, but his right leg and his left arm were fixed. Neinhart sat at the side of the bed and touched Wahl's hair. Wahl opened his eyes.

 

\- Neinhart... - said Wahl.

\- Good morning - answered Neinhart with a smile.

\- Where are we?

\- In Hargeon. The emperor abandoned us.

\- Really? I don't see the emperor doing that.

\- We're going to Magnolia.

\- That's the city where Fairy Tail is, right?

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- I need to go.

\- Why we don't return to Alvarez?

\- I can't with this wounds. And... Probably they count us as dead.

\- Of all people, why I'm stuck here with you?

\- Don't say that. When the emperor made me make historias of you, God Serena and Bradman, your historia was making things that told me you were alive. I was the only one who noticed it.

\- Are you sure you want to go to Magnolia and not return home?

\- Yes, I'm sure about it.

\- Oh! You're awake! - said the man, entering at the room -. I called my sister. She don't have any problem in renting you one apartment.

\- Thank you.

\- And she told me you can pay her when you have money.

\- Your sister is a really nice person.

\- Stay here tonight. Tomorrow, I pay you a carriage to Magnolia.

\- Thank you.

\- What does your friend eat?

\- I'm not sure...

\- Machine oil - said Wahl -. It's all I need.

 

The next morning, after a good meal, and a long night sleep, Wahl and Neinhart took that carriage to Magnolia. The man who took care of them gave Neinhart some money to survive the first month, a thing that Neinhart rejected to take at the first time. But that man insisted several times, and Neinhart finished accepting the money. The carriage took them to that man's sister building. The woman was waiting for them and gave them her biggest apartment.

 

\- Usually, I only have a single person in my apartments - explained the woman -, but you are two and this one is the only one I have for two.

\- Your brother didn't need to do that - said Neinhart to the woman.

\- He was fascinated about your cyborg friend. Robots are his passion.

\- Wahl is human in some ways. But he never demonstrates it. He's very... Emotionless.

\- Emotionless or not, your friend is still a cyborg. And my brother will ask every week for him.

\- Thank you, for the apartment.

 

Neinhart entered in the apartment, closing the door behind him. Wahl was exploring.

 

\- We're going to live here? - asked Wahl.

\- You don't like it?

\- If I don't return to Alvarez, I can't check if the repairs that man made to me are good or not.

\- No...

\- Why?

\- We can't... Go home. There's no home for us.

\- What are you talking about? Explain yourself, Neinhart.

\- The news in Magnolia said that 4 Spriggans were dead. If there's anyone who died after I was defeated, you and me are two of that dead Spriggans.

\- You don't know that. They don't say names, right?

\- It's been five days since the battle, and Ishgar is living normally. No one said nothing about Alvarez soldiers searching survivors, or Fiore making a funeral for the lost lives.

\- I'll return home.

\- No...

\- Neinhart...

\- Stay here, please. I don't want to be alone.

\- One week. It's all the time I stay here. Then, I leave to Alvarez.

\- Thanks Wahl.

 

During that week, Neinhart found a job, and Wahl was only in the apartment waiting for the day he would leave.

 

And the seventh day of the week came too fast.

 

\- I'm leaving today - said Wahl to Neinhart.

\- I know. I will miss you.

\- Why?

\- We have been living together for a week. I will be alone in a while, and I will miss you.

\- That doesn't have any sense.

\- For you, not for me.

\- I don't understand humans.

\- Can you stay here tonight and leave in the morning?

\- Why?

\- Just... Do it. Please...

\- Only tonight.

 

Wahl left the next morning, when Neinhart was still asleep. But, before leaving, Wahl entered in Neinhart's room and kissed his forehead. He didn't know why he did that, but knew Neinhart needed it for some reason.

 

When Neinhart got up, he went directly to Wahl's room. He wasn't there. Wahl left some hours ago. Neinhart laid in bed, hugged the pillow, and cried. He was missing Wahl more than the past times in Alvarez.

 

Meanwhile, in Hargeon, Wahl was talking with the woman who sold the tickets for the ships.

 

\- What do you mean by closed?

\- Alvarez closed it's country borders after the war. No one can go to Alvarez and no one can leave. Which were you business in Alvarez?

\- My parents live in Alvarez. My father is sick, and will probably die soon. I wanted to see him before it happens.

\- I'm so sorry for that, but it's impossible. Alvarez decided to isolate itself from the world.

\- I see... Thank you.

 

Wahl left the port and walked around the streets of Hargeon for hours. When the sunset came, he decided to return with Neinhart.

 

Neinhart was crying all day laying in Wahl's bed. He didn't eat a thing. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Neinhart didn't want to open, but that person knocked until he did it.

 

\- Wahl... - said Neinhart when he saw Wahl at the other side of the door.

\- I can't go to Alvarez. The emperor isolated the empire.

 

Neinhart smiled and cried. Wahl didn't know how to react.

 

\- I brought some food. I thought you could be hungry. Neinhart?

\- I don't know if you are really you or your historia...

\- It's me. The real one.

\- That's something your historia will say to me.

\- Your historia has real money to buy you some strange food?

 

Neinhart cried louder. For some reason, Wahl hugged him. Neinhart hugged Wahl back.

 

\- Don't leave me again.

\- I can't. They isolated.

 

Wahl and Neinhart sat at the couch, and Neinhart ate the food Wahl bought to him. A bowl of ramen.

 

\- Do you want a little, Wahl? - asked Neinhart while he was eating.

\- It can damage my body - answered Wahl. Neinhart made a sad face -. But I assume it's good only for your reactions.

\- If you could eat, would you eat with me?

\- Why do you ask that?

\- Nothing, forget it.

 

Neinhart finished the ramen and fell asleep. Wahl took him to his bed, and kissed his forehead before going to his own room.

 

A month passed. Neinhart was working all day and Wahl stayed at home, trying to find why he needed to do some specific things sometimes, and making modifications to his body. In weekends, they explored Magnolia.

 

\- Who asked for roses, orchids, and lavender yesterday? - asked Wahl while they were walking in the park.

\- Why is your smell sense too sensitive? - asked Neinhart.

\- It's been like this since I have memory.

\- It was an old man for his wife. She's losing her memory and he wanted to show her it's favorite flowers.

\- Humans do a lot of things for their loved ones, right?

\- That's the way humans are.

\- Put your hood on, Neinhart.

 

Neinhart obeyed. He knew why Wahl said that. There was a Fairy Tail member near them. A lot of people went to see something in an specific point. They approached to see what was happening.

 

Someone was putting an announcement from the king of Fiore. People started to whisper things. The words they could understand were "list of dead", "Alvarez" and "traitors".

 

\- Wahl... - whispered Neinhart, pulling Wahl's clothes -. That horse tail... Isn't it Llum's tail?

 

Wahl looked where his friend was pointing and nooded. Then, a blond boy got on the horse and went to the Fairy Tail guild. People continued their issues. Wahl and Neinhart approached to that announcement to read it.

 

\- That was Larcade, right? - asked Neinhart.

\- It seems like that. Look, it's the list of the people who died in the war. The ones from Alvarez.

\- And a traitors list. Larcade and Brandish are traitors.

\- Bradman and God Serena are in the list of dead.

\- Where are we?

\- In the list of dead. I just found us.

\- "If you are from Alvarez and find your name in the list, report it to the nearest magic guild. By king's orders, they will help you to become a Fiore citizen".

\- It's what you wished. To go to Fairy Tail.

\- I'm not prepared yet... But we can do a thing.

\- What?

 

Neinhart took a pen and wrote their names in the list of traitors. Wahl smiled.

 

\- They will know we are alive, but not where we are.

\- They will know we are in Magnolia, and probably they will search us.

\- If they find us, that means they're worried.

\- I don't understand humans...

\- Yet! You're trying, right?

 

Wahl smiled when he saw Neinhart's smile. He didn't know why he smiled.

 

\- What did you want to show me, Wahl?

\- Follow me.

 

Wahl took Neinhart to a little garden, at the other side of Magnolia. Neinhart was impressed with all the different plants and flowers they had. His eyes were sparkling, and he was explaining Wahl things about the plants. Wahl was listening every single one of them.

 

That night, Wahl couldn't sleep. He was thinking in all those feelings he had during that month and why his brain couldn't tell him what they are.

 

\- I need to check my code, but I can't do it alone. Also, I don't know anyone who could read it.

 

A few days later, Wahl was sitting in a bakery, watching people pass through the street, when a little kid sat with him.

 

\- Hello - said the little kid.

\- Hello, little human.

\- Why do you look so sad?

\- I'm not sad.

\- That's not what I see in your eyes.

\- I'm not human. I can't understand how I feel and why.

\- And what are you?

\- A Machina.

\- Really!?

 

The eyes of the kid were sparkling. Wahl didn't know why.

 

\- Are you okay, kid?

\- You're a Machina!

\- I am. Why?

\- How do you work!?

\- Well, the Machinas are half human...

\- Like a cyborg?

\- Something like that. But we can have children, like humans.

\- And your children is Machina too?

\- Of course.

\- How is your family?

\- I don't know... It's something that is blocked in my mind...

 

The kid took Wahl's arm, making him know that something was wrong.

 

\- Why are you crying?

\- I don't know.

\- You can't understand your feelings?

\- I've discovered it a few days ago. Someone has to look at my code, but it's not easy.

\- How you do that?

\- We have to access to our souls, but we have to be sleeping or unconscious. Someone else has to modify our code.

\- And what's in that code?

\- I don't know. I think it's connected to our emotions and personalities.

\- Can I look at it?

\- You're too little for it. Also, you don't know how a Machina code is.

\- If I search how it works, will you let me do it?

\- Good luck finding it, kid.

\- What's your name, Machina?

\- Wahl.

\- See you tomorrow, Wahl!

 

The little kid ran away without giving Wahl his name. Neinhart arrived a few minutes later.

 

\- What happened? - asked Neinhart -. You seem happy.

\- Really? - Neinhart nooded -. I've meet a very curious kid.

\- A kid?

\- He left a few minutes ago. He was interested in me as a Machina.

\- Wahl...

\- Yes?

\- Nothing. Forget it.

\- You said this a lot of times this month. What's happening, Neinhart?

\- It's nothing.

\- I can't believe you anymore.

\- You can't understand it. At least, you're a Machina.

\- I can try.

\- No, you can't with that.

\- But what is it?

\- Absolutely nothing! You idiot Machina!

 

Neinhart left Wahl alone. Some tears appeared in his face. But why? Wahl couldn't understand why he was crying. He cleaned his tears and returned home.

 

A week passed. Neinhart didn't speak to Wahl in that time. Even avoided him. Wahl met that kid everyday, at the same place. The kid was doing a very good research of what Machinas were.

 

\- Wahl? What are you doing here? - asked someone. Wahl recognized his voice.

\- Larcade? And Brandish too? I can ask the same.

\- Llum took me here. And Brandish decided to stay.

\- It's better than being tortured by Dimaria - explained Brandish.

\- You wrote the names in the traitors list?

\- No, it was Neinhart - answered Wahl.

\- What happened, Wahl? You seem sad.

\- Do I? I don't know what happened exactly, but Neinhart doesn't want to talk with me since last week.

\- You tried?

\- Yes, but he's avoiding me too.

\- We need to talk with Neinhart - Larcade turned to the kid -. Anyway, ...

\- Don't say it! - yelled the kid, covering his ears -. Don't say that name!

\- I won't say it. The orphanage wants to know what are you doing when you escape.

\- You're an orphan!? - asked Wahl, surprised.

\- My parents abandoned me in the orphanage two years ago. I don't want to be related with them, even if it's by my name. I don't want that name.

 

Wahl took the kid in his arms and hugged him. The little boy cried.

 

\- Look, Larcade... - whispered Brandish.

\- What?

\- The little boy doesn't look a lot like Wahl?

\- It's true, they are too similar. Except for the hair color.

\- Exactly...

\- Neinhart...

\- Are you thinking the same as me?

\- Help Wahl, and took both to Fairy Tail?

\- And make them adopt that kid.

\- Wahl already has the father eyes with him.

\- You know what eyes have you right now?

\- The "I'm making an evil plan" eyes?

\- You can't deny your family anymore with this.

\- I'm not denying them.

 

That night, when Neinhart arrived at home, he went to check Wahl's room. It was empty.

 

\- I told you to not leave me alone again - said Neinhart while crying.

\- And I didn't.

 

Neinhart turned and saw Wahl at the door. Immediately, he slapped the cyborg.

 

\- You can hit me. I won't move.

\- Don't leave me again!

\- I won't.

\- Promise me that!

\- I won't leave you, I promise it as a Machina.

\- That doesn't count.

\- I have some errors in my code. I've checked it today. If I change all at the same time, I can turn crazy or lose memory.

\- I don't believe you.

\- It's the truth.

\- I thought it better. Leave this house.

\- But Nein...

\- Go away!

 

Too close. They were too close to each other. Neinhart didn't notice until Wahl blushed. But he couldn't react to what happened next. The moment where Wahl's lips touched theirs.

 

\- Wahl...

\- As I said, I can't change all my code at the same time. But I changed enough to understand some things.

\- Why you didn't check your code early?

\- I can't do it by myself. I need someone who knows the code with me.

\- And where you found someone like this?

\- The kid from last week. He learned the Machina code faster.

\- Kiss me again.

 

Wahl obeyed. This time, Neinhart's arms surrounded his neck. That was a long kiss.

 

\- I knew it - said Zeref looking through the window.

\- It happened... - Brandish was at his right side.

\- High five! - Larcade was at Zeref's left side.

 

Larcade and Brandish clashed their hands. Zeref laughed.

 

\- Now we return home - announced Zeref -. They need some intimacy.

\- Okay dad.

\- See you two tomorrow at the guild.

 

At the next morning, when Neinhart woke up, he saw the two bandages Wahl had in his arms. He tried to uncover them, but Wahl got up.

 

\- Good morning, Nein...

\- What happened to your arms?

\- Nothing important.

\- Well, I have to go to work.

 

Neinhart left the bed. Wahl hugged him.

 

\- Don't go...

\- Wahl...

\- I have something for you.

\- You can show me that later.

\- It's very important.

\- It can wait.

\- It's related to my bandages. You don't want to know?

 

Neinhart looked at Wahl and nooded. Wahl took him to Fairy Tail.

 

\- What are we doing here? - asked Neinhart.

 

Wahl didn't answer. He only walked inside the Fairy Tail building pulling the bandages away and showing the Fairy Tail mark in both of his arms.

 

\- Wahl!?

\- Isn't that what you wanted? Be a Fairy Tail member?

\- But... I thought you wanted...

\- Not anymore. This is our home now.

 

Neinhart cried. Wahl hugged him.

 

\- It's okay. We're here now.

\- I love you Wahl.

\- I know.

\- I can't be more happy now.

\- Actually...

 

Wahl pointed at the outside of the building. When Neinhart turned, he saw the little kid Wahl was meeting, and Larcade. The kid ran directly to them and Wahl took him in his arms.

 

\- I have a good and a bad thing - said Larcade.

\- What is it? - asked Wahl.

\- You can't adopt a child if you're not married. It's the only orphanage in all Fiore that has this rule.

\- And the good?

\- They will made an exception if you have someone who adopts the kid with you. He adores you and won't let anyone adopt him besides of you.

\- Tell me you have someone and a name for me... - asked the kid.

\- It's difficult right now - explained Wahl -. We...

\- Genos - said Neinhart, suddenly. Wahl looked at him, surprised -. It's the name for the kid.

\- I don't want to do this to you, Nein...

\- I don't want to regret it. Are you okay with having two dads?

\- And I like the name too - answered the kid.

 

Larcade gave Neinhart the adoption papers, entered at the guild and clashed his hands with Brandish.

 

\- I won, uncle! - yelled Larcade.

\- Oh, fuck! Really!? - answered Natsu.

 

All Fairy Tail laughed. Neinhart looked at them surprised.

 

\- Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nein.

\- Thank you, Wahl.

 

That night, the ones who returned to that apartment were three mages of Fairy Tail, and a very strange family.


End file.
